<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wrong Number by SJ_Sixx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364707">Wrong Number</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ_Sixx/pseuds/SJ_Sixx'>SJ_Sixx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Relationship, Alpha/Omega, Filthy, Gender-Neutral Character, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I have no shame, Just pure unfiltered smut, Knotting, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Wrong number</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:42:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ_Sixx/pseuds/SJ_Sixx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When all the suppressants are gone, and you're forced to go through a heat, sometimes, just texting your best mate can help. But when you sent the text to the wrong number... well, it certainly turns interesting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>209</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wrong Number</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OK GUYS I AM BACK</p><p>Shit, it has been so long since I posted. I am so, so, sooooooo, sorry! My life has been a mess of late, illness's flaring left right and centre, new medical diagnosis's, and frankly, a hectic life schedule.</p><p>But I'm back, and I'm trying to put aside some time at least once a week to try write. </p><p>I do have that backlog of chronic ill readers to do, and I WILL do them, promise!</p><p>Buuuuut for now, I fancied some smut with our dear red haired general. This is basically a poor excuse for some smut, not gonna lie. I tried to make the reader as gender neutral as possible as well.</p><p>Enjoy ;) might do a Kylo Ren version, cause who doesn’t want tall dark and handsome?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“A shortage? You gotta be kidding me.”</p><p>I looked incredulously at Jayne, who looked back, nodding.</p><p>“Yeah. Looks like some bastard, they think a Beta trying to go Alpha, went a little nuts in the storeroom, and we’ve all been left without suppressants. Could be a few weeks, if not a month or so, before stocks are replenished.” She said.</p><p>“Oh for the love of Vader. So, what we meant to do?” I replied.</p><p>“Giving all Omega’s two weeks or so urgent medical leave come their cycle, with a few days after that for the remaining pheromones to fully flush out. Should have more suppressants before round two.” She sighed, sipping her drink.</p><p>“Fab. Just fab. How many omega’s are on this ship, d’you reckon?” I wondered.</p><p>“We’ll find out soon enough,” she cackled.</p><p>“You’re laughing now, but when you go into heat, you won’t be laughing when you have an Alpha trying to break your door down.”</p><p>“I hope it’s Ren.”</p><p>I smacked her lightly on the arm as she laughed harder.</p><p>“Dirty girl, mind out the gutter.” I snickered.</p><p>“Oh yeah, cause you aren’t hoping General Hux is making his rounds when you go into heat?” she replied, waggling her eyebrows.</p><p>“I legit do not have time for that, I have way too many plans to be doing then to be sitting around popping out pups, no thank you.”</p><p>“For an Omega, you act waaaaay too much like a Beta, or an Alpha.”</p><p>“Thank you.” I grinned, downing my drink.</p><p> </p><p>However, I wasn’t grinning a few days later.</p><p>“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” I grimaced, clutching my stomach, curled in bed.</p><p>It was here. Oh Vader, it was here.</p><p>Looking up, my data pad flashed, and I saw I had a few unread messages.</p><p>
  <em>“This is hell, I forgot how bad these things were. Hope you’re coping xx – Jayne”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Someone please stab me in the stomach, I would prefer it right now xx – Jayne”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“WHY AM I SO HORNY SEND HELP xx – Jayne”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Never mind, I was just hungry xx – Jayne”</em>
</p><p>I chuckled, before noticing one below,</p><p>
  <em>“Officer. The Medic’s have told me of your condition. I have re-assigned your work for now. Please let me know if there is anything else I can help with. General Hux.”</em>
</p><p>I raised my eyebrows at the message – Hux himself had messaged me? Wow, that was new.</p><p>It was then the data pad sprung again, a new message from Jayne.</p><p>“<em>God, I could use an Alpha right now. Where is some Alpha dick when you need it? There is so much slick it is unreal! Xx – Jayne”</em></p><p>I laughed, typing out a reply.</p><p>
  <em>“Ain’t going to lie, a good Alpha to help out would be nice right now xx”</em>
</p><p>Pressing send, I smiled, before the data pad buzzed again. Wow, Jayne was hot on the typing today.</p><p>“<em>Officer. Did you mean to send that to me? – General Hux”</em></p><p>SHIT. I had sent the reply to Hux, not Jayne.</p><p>
  <em>“No, General! Accidental reply that was due for someone else. I am so sorry!!! Please delete from your records.”</em>
</p><p>I groaned as I sent it, before pulling up Jayne’s thread this time.</p><p>
  <em>“FUCK FUCK FUCK I SENT YOUR REPLY TO HUX, I AM DEAD, YOU’LL FIND ME IN THE TRASH COMPACTOR, I LOVE YOU, HOPE YOU DO WELL IN LIFE! xx”</em>
</p><p>Her response was almost instant.</p><p>“<em>OH WOW – you nerfherder. Maybe something will come out of this? Let me know so I can ‘accidently’ drop one to Ren ;) xx – Jayne.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Yes, my dismissal and untimely death, I imagine xx”</em>
</p><p>Groaning, I leant my head back on the pillows, cursing myself. Well, I had a good life…</p><p> </p><p>I was awoken later by my insides again, groaning. This was pure hell.</p><p>I sighed, pushing some of my hair from my face, when I picked up a scent. It seemed familiar… leather, lemon, coffee… with a twist of… blueberry?</p><p>“What the kriller?” I mumbled, as some more slick seeped out. It smelt so <em>good.</em></p><p>Trying to ignore it, I turned over, pulling my covers back over me, only to curse and shove them off – too warm for this shit.</p><p>It was then, there was a knocking on the door.</p><p>“Officer? May I come in? I brought you some water…”</p><p>FUCK. It was Hux. Well, explained the scent.</p><p>“9-7-0-5-2.” I croaked back.</p><p>The code was inputting, and the door slid back, revealing him standing there. A wave of his scent swept over me, and I gave a whimper at it.</p><p>“You… you don’t look so good.” He said, as he walked in, taking the lid off the bottle as the door slid shut behind him with a soft hiss of the hydraulics.</p><p>“No duh, aint you ever seen an Omega in heat?” I mumbled, not even caring what was coming out of my mouth.</p><p>“Honestly, no. I came from a family of Alpha’s and Beta’s.”</p><p>I looked up at him, and gave a half smile.</p><p>“Sorry. Thank you, General.” I mumbled, reaching out to take the water.</p><p>However, he did not give it straight to me.</p><p>“May I?”</p><p>He helped me sit up, and helped me drink the water instead, and I gave a sigh, letting the cold liquid pour down my throat.</p><p>Stars, if Jayne saw this… me, being given water by General Hux… she’d never let me live it down.</p><p>The bottle was soon finished, and Hux placed it on my bedside table.</p><p>“Now… that message…”</p><p>Oh stars, there it was. The fuckening. I knew this was too good to be true.</p><p>“Yes, General. I am so, so sorry, it wasn’t meant for you, it was for a friend, I would never send anything like that to you, I – mmph!”</p><p>I was cut off as Hux pressed his lips to my own, moulding the muscles together. His scent was even stronger, and my mind clicked – being around an Omega in heat could set of an Alpha’s rut.</p><p>“You talk too much, Omega.” He murmured into the kiss, and I gave a moan as a fresh wave of slick seeped out at the mention of my title.</p><p>“God, you smell so good… of chocolate chip cookies, and fresh blackberries, and honeysuckle…” he growled, pushing me down to crawl over me.</p><p>“General…”</p><p>“Hux. Or, Alpha.”</p><p>“A-Alpha…” I whimpered, “t-this isn’t professional…”</p><p>“Is it not? An Alpha, taking care of an Omega? That is my job, Omega. I am here to take care of you, protect you. You can’t deny that you want this.”</p><p>“I… oh kriller… A-Alpha…” I could barley form words right now.</p><p>“Shhh, shhh. Just a simple ‘yes’ or ‘no’ will do right now, precious,” he soothed, brushing some hair from my face, “now, do you want me to continue?”</p><p>Mustering all my rational thinking together, I realised, this was what I had dreamed about. A protective, alpha Hux having his way with me… marking me with his scent… making me <em>his</em>.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>It was all Hux needed to spring back into action, taking my lips with his own as he furiously undid his shirt, throwing the offending garment into the corner of a room. He broke off to pull his under-vest off, and I caught a glimpse of his body that frankly that damn uniform was committing a <em>crime </em>by hiding.</p><p>He was built with perfection in mind, the epitome of an Alpha. Not too broad and bulky, but not too wiry. Toned and sculpted, lean and fit, he pulled his gloves off as my eyes travelled down to the waistband of his slacks, the ginger trail starting at his stomach and travelling down to his hips and below.</p><p>“Do you have any idea what that message did to me when I received it?” my eyes snapped back to Hux’s face, “how I had to try and contain myself right there and then mid meeting? Stars, I wanted to leap out of my chair right there and race down the hall, and knot you good and proper,”</p><p>He paused here, moving to pepper kisses all over my neck and collar, nuzzling his nose against my mating gland.</p><p>“But frankly, the wait just makes it all the more sweeter now I have the chance.”</p><p>I gave a shaky exhale as he gently pealed my soaking top from my body, his hands feeling wonderfully cool against my heated skin. He leant down, trailing his lips between the valley of my chest, letting his hands take one each, thumb flicking over the perk and erect nipples, before his mouth reached the waistband of my underwear.</p><p>He pulled it down before running a finger through my folds, smirking at how wet I was.</p><p>“All this slick for me? For your Alpha?”</p><p>“H-Hux…”</p><p>“Mmm I wonder if you taste as sweet as you smell.”</p><p>I was given no other warning, gasping as his tongue began to cause havoc, his hands pulling at my thighs to rest them over his shoulders as he buried his face deeper within my wetness, feasting like a man starved. I reached down, entangling a hand within his red locks as he flicked his tongue over my nub, before taking it, sucking it. Moans poured from my mouth, words of encouragement and praise, as I felt myself reaching the point.</p><p>“A-Alpha! I’m close…!”</p><p>I’m not sure if he said anything, but he merely pulled my sex closer, and I gave a small cry as I came unravelled at his hands – well, technically, his mouth. He continued through my orgasm, licking me clean, not letting a single drop go to waste, before pulling up, wiping his mouth on his vest.</p><p>“Did my Omega like that? You tasted so good, precious. So good… I wonder how you feel…”</p><p>I gave a small moan as he said that, slick beginning to seep out again.</p><p>“Is that it, Omega? Do you want to feel me inside? Feel me fill you up, and fuck you good, knot you nice and tightly?” He smirked, pulling his slacks and underwear off, revealing himself to me. My eyes widened at the sight of him, hard and stiff; he looked delicious.</p><p>“A-Alpha, please…”</p><p>“I’m going to take you, Omega. Make you come for me, and <em>only </em>me. Mark you with my scent, let every other Alpha know that you, belong, to <em>me.</em> They won’t even be able to look in your direction. Only I can make you feel this good. You’re <em>my </em>Omega. <em>Mine.</em>”</p><p>I gave almost a squeal of pleasure as he said that, his voice dropping an octave, voice dark and low, almost a growl; the Omega in me revelling in delight of being owned by this dominant Alpha.</p><p>“Please! Alpha!” I cried.</p><p>The mention of his title was the last straw for Hux, as he lined up and practically slammed into me. I gave a cry of pleasure as he did, his hands tugging at my legs to wrap them around his waist. He pinned a hand either side of my head, thrust hard and deep, pressing his forehead to my own.</p><p>“Omega… kriller, Omega, you feel so good, so tight…” he panted.</p><p>“Alpha, oh stars, Alpha!”</p><p>His eyes bored into me, taking in each intricate detail of my face, like it was the first time he was really seeing me.</p><p>“Did I ever tell you how beautiful you were? How utterly gorgeous you are? How I managed to keep away for so long, I will never know… because, maker, I love you. I have for so long… it shouldn’t have taken a shortage of suppressants to make me admit it… but here we are…”</p><p>“Oh Alpha… Hux… I-I love you too. I -,” my sentence was cut short by a gasp of pleasure as he hit a spot.</p><p>He smirked again, locking his hips in a way that would pound into that spot every time, arms moving to wrap round me, cradling me to him, sweaty chests pressed together and the sparks flying at the contact. I buried my face into the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent like a tonic, before I felt it, at my entrance, the start of the swelling of a knot…</p><p>“A-Alpha, I’m so close…” I gave another shiver as his lips brushed my mating gland.</p><p>“Omega, darling… shall I?”</p><p>The thrusting, the scent, the heat, the thought of being bound to this strong, dominating, protective, powerful Alpha… it was all too much.</p><p>“Please! I – I want – <em>claim me, Alpha!</em>”</p><p>He almost snarled as I said that, biting down on the spot, marking it with his teeth. The pleasure was enough to tip me over the edge, and I gabbled his name as I clamped around him, drawing him in deep. It was enough to bring Hux over too, as he spurted into me, filling me up and his knot swelling to full size in me, locking us together.</p><p>For a moment, there was only silence, broken by the gasps for air from us both. Then, hands on my hips, Hux gently lifted me, carful not to disturb the knot, and turns us around, so he was lying on the bottom, me curled on top of him. Pulling the cover up, he planted a kiss on my forehead, before tucking my head into the crook of his throat, arms wrapped around me tight.</p><p>“Hux…” I whispered.</p><p>“Shhh, shhh, my little Omega, my darling, my precious. Your Alpha has you now… I have you. And I will never let you go. You’re mine,” he nuzzled my mating spot, sighing happily, “we can discuss anything else in a while. Just, sleep.”</p><p>With his words of comfort echoing in my ears, his scent now lulling me, and his hands stroking my hair, I soon dropped off.</p><p> </p><p>It was later I awoke, still curled up in Hux’s arms. Opening my eyes, I saw he was lying there, propped up on a pillow, and humming as he worked on his data pad, one arm wrapped tight around me.</p><p>“Hux?” I mumbled, head feeing clearer than it had in a while.</p><p>“Ahh, you’re awake. Excellent.”</p><p>He looked down at me, eyes soft and caring, “would you like some food? I am aware you will be hungry.”</p><p>I was about to reply, when my stomach did so for me, grumbling loudly.</p><p>“Maybe, just some pancakes, please?”</p><p>He chuckled, swiping to the right on his screen and tapping away, “I think we can sort that out, no problems.”</p><p>I grinned at him, and he placed the data pad aside, looking down at me.</p><p>“Now, we have some talking to do.”</p><p>My heart fell; this was it. He was going to just tuck me away like some prize, use me for heirs and that was all.</p><p>“I have a few requests. Of course, even though I am your Alpha, you are welcome to reject any. And I’m sure you have a few?”</p><p>I nodded, “Just, just a couple.”</p><p>“How about you go first?”</p><p>“O-OK. First, I want to keep my career. I want to work; I want to help the First Order. And, I don’t want to just be sitting around producing children. I want to be of use.” I mumbled that last bit.</p><p>“Oh precious, of course,” I looked up into his face as he said that, his covered by a smile, “stars, I didn’t think I could love you more. I would never think of taking your career from you. And whilst one day, the thought of you with our child makes me happy, I understand you don’t want to now. We are in the middle of a war; it would not be the best environment anyhow.”</p><p>My heart lightened considerably at this; and I laughed, kissing him once more.</p><p>“Now, my requests. I want you to be moved to my chamber. My chamber will be our chamber. And, I want you to be moved from under Ren to under me. So I can keep you close and from harm. And the last thing… dinner together, at least once a week.”</p><p>“I think we can do that, Hux,” I smiled.</p><p>“Armitage. My name, my love, is Armitage.”</p><p>“Armitage…” I tried the name out in my mouth; it felt natural, “Armitage… Armitage… Alpha…”</p><p>He gave a growl as I said his title again, moving to pin me under him.</p><p>“And you are so not going back on those suppressants.” He smirked as his kissed me again.</p><p> </p><p>“OH HO, YOU GOT SOME!”</p><p>I turned as Jayne launched herself at me, tackling me into a hug, both of us laughing. It had been a week now since the cycles had started, and both of us had finished our heats, and were back to normal.</p><p>“Arghh! Jayne, ya gonna crush me!”</p><p>She pulled back, grinning her head off.</p><p>“So, the mis-sent text worked then?” she asked.</p><p>“Oh yeah, big time. Did you, happen to mis-send any texts?”</p><p>“Noooooooo, whatever you could be insinuating?”</p><p>“Giiiiiirrrllll I can smell Ren’s scent all over you! SPILL THE TEA!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>